pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Pool Day
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 30, 2013 November 13, 2013 March 4, 2014 March 11, 2014 March 18, 2014 March 24, 2014 April 29, 2014 October 21, 2014 September 25, 2015 February 26, 2016 July 6, 2019 | overall = 31 | writer = John Van Bruggen | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Turn on the Lights" | next = "Circus Pup-Formers"}} "Pups Save a Pool Day" is the first segment of the 17th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's a hot day and the pups head for the water park, but the pool is empty! The water tower that pumps water into the pool is tilted and has a bent pipe. Can the PAW Patrol fill the pool so everyone can enjoy their day? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Precious' owner *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway The episode begins with Rocky and Rubble finishing up working on the sand at the playground, then collapsing in exhaustion from the heat. Realizing the pool is opening up today, they head over to the pool but discover that the pool is empty. Deciding this is a job for the PAW Patrol, they run to find Ryder. At the Lookout, Skye is getting ready herself, and calls to Marshall to hurry up. Marshall goes a little overboard with everything he needs, but he is ready to get good and wet. As a couple of the citizens cheer Rubble and Rocky as they run past, the pups soon bump into Ryder outside Mr. Porter's. Alex joins them just in time to hear the pups mention the pool being empty. As Alex worries about the empty pool, Ryder assures him everything will be fine, and calls the pups to the Lookout. When the pups arrive, Marshall ends up bouncing into the elevator due to his floaty, and asks how he did. The other pups offer their scores, leaving them all to share a good laugh when Marshall sees the variety in the indecision of his judges. Once at the top, Ryder gives them their orders: Marshall and Rubble will go with Ryder to the town's water tower to investigate what is causing the water to be unable to get to the pool. The other pups can go to the pool and try to keep the spirits of Alex and the other kids up. With that, the pups deploy and head out. When Ryder, Marshall, and Rubble arrive at the water tower, they discover one of the concrete support pads has slipped free of its spot, causing the water tower to lean over and cause the section of pipe above the valve to buckle and collapse inward from the stress. Seeing that they need further assistance, Ryder calls Chase and Rocky to lend a hand with their winch and forklift respectively. Chase and Rocky are ready to go - that is, they will be, once Chase takes off Skye's swimming hat! At the pool, the kids sigh over the lack of water, and Skye and Zuma feel sorry for them. Zuma gets an idea and goes to Mr. Porter's to get some ice cream bars and popsicles for the kids. When he gets back though, the heat has reduced all of them into melted goo. So much for Zuma's idea... Back at the water tower, Chase and Rocky arrive, and Ryder relays orders to them: Chase will equip his winch, Marshall will use his ladder to anchor it onto the water tower so Chase can lift it up, Rubble will lay down fresh dirt and gravel to help keep the concrete pad from slipping again, and Rocky will use his forklift to raise the heavy concrete slab and move it clear until the dirt and fresh gravel are in place. At the pool, as Alex again laments over no water yet, Skye gets an idea and flies to Jake's Mountain to retrieve some snow for the kids to play with until the pool fills up. The kids are grateful, but Zuma soon finds himself buried in snow, joking at how first he was a hot dog, now he's a pup-sicle, and then shivering from how cold the snow is. At the water tower, with Ryder supervising the effort, the water tower's concrete slab is soon put back in place, and the water tower lowered back onto it, this time, the slab stays in place, and the tower is balanced and level. All that is left to do is replace the bent pipe and they can send the water through to the pool. Rocky has a spare piece in his truck, and once Ryder closes the valve, Rocky uses his wrench to remove the dented piece, and place the new, reinforced piece into the spot. Once it's secured, Ryder prepares to turn the water back on. Back at the pool, Alex is enjoying being rocked back and forth on an inflatable raft by Katie and Zuma, when the inflatable springs a leak and deflates, Zuma apparently puncturing it with his teeth by accident. As Skye laughs, Ryder contacts her to let her know that the repairs are done and he is about to turn the water back on, so let everyone know. Skye does just that, and everyone gathers to watch the pool fill up. At first, all that happens is some gurgling and the water only filling the drain, much to everyone's disappointment, but then, the water shoots out like a geyser, much to everyone's happiness. Alex is ready to get wet, but Zuma, being the water safety pup, tells them to wait until the pool fills up completely. Once it does, Zuma gives the okay for Alex, Julius, Julia, and Precious' owner, to enjoy themselves, while Katie relaxes poolside. Ryder and the other pups arrive, and Alex thanks them for everything they have done. A little while later, Chase and Rocky are set up to judge the cannonball contest with Rocky hoping he is safe in the lifeguard's seat. As Chase gives the command, Skye, Rubble, Zuma, and Marshall jump into the pool, but the resulting splash still soaks Rocky, and he gives them a "0" for splashing the judge, much to Katie and Ryder's amusement to end the episode. *Use his ladder to hook the winch onto the water tower. *Use his digger to put dirt and gravel under the concrete pad under the water tower to keep it from slipping again. *Use his winch to hook the water tower and lift it so repairs can be done to the foundation. *Use his truck's forklift to put down the new concrete mat under the water tower. + *Keep the kids cool until the water tower is fixed, either via frozen treats or snow. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Ready Set Get Wet DVD cover.jpg|link=Ready, Set, Get Wet!|''Ready, Set, Get Wet!'' PAW Patrol The Great Pirate Rescue! DVD.jpg|link=The Great Pirate Rescue!|''The Great Pirate Rescue!'' PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Pups and the Pirate Treasure'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Summer Rescues DVD Australia.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (Australasia) PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Russia.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|Пиратские сокровища PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tous à l'eau ! DVD.jpg|link=Tous à l'eau !|''Tous à l'eau !'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' Ryhmä Hau Tyhjä uima-allas & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Empty Swimming Pool|''Tyhjä uima-allas'' PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Der Piratenschatz'' (Nickelodeon) Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 6 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 6|''Sezona 1 DVD 6'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功4 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功4|汪汪隊立大功4 PAW Patrol Pups and the Pirate Treasure DVD Nordic.jpg|link=Pups and the Pirate Treasure (DVD)|''Pups and the Pirate Treasure'' (Nordic) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Pool Day's Pages Category:Rubble calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S1) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S1) Category:Other tasks are performed Category:No rescue occurs Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by John Van Bruggen Category:2013 Episodes Category:All pups are used